


Keeping the Secret

by lilyleia78



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulk and Skull do more for the Rangers than our heroes know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azpidistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpidistra/gifts).



“Really, Bulky?” Skull asked, watching as the five goody-goodies rushed out of the juice bar minutes after a monster starting attacking the city. Again. “Who do they think they’re fooling?”

Bulk scoffed and took a long swig of his drink before answering. “All of Angel Grove apparently. Idiots. Gonna get themselves killed one day just trying to keep their silly little secret.”

“Yeah,” Skull agreed. “Parading around in their matching colors and disappearing every time something weird starts happening around here. People are gonna figure out they’re either causing it or fighting it.”

Bulk shook his head. “Not if we have something to say about it,” he said, nodding toward a group of teenagers at the next table.

Skull turned in direction Bulk had indicated. A group of underclassmen were speculating on the pink ranger’s amazing gymnastic abilities. It looked like it was time for Bulk and Skull to step in with a distraction before they also started remarking on a certain gymnast's love of pink. 

Bulk looked down at Skull’s unfinished banana split pointedly. Skull sighed, resigned. Their legendary clumsiness was about to result in a little mishap with his dessert. It would be worth the sacrifice to save the rangers from themselves. He only hoped that someday he could tell them to stop being so obvious. And that they owned him a banana split or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Thing is, they figured out who the Power Rangers were a long time ago, doesn't mean they've told anyone.


End file.
